


The World Outside This Forest

by daily_inanities



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based off a song, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Dead Carla, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is a shut in, Fluffy Ending, Gen, I wrote this on a whim, Imagination forest, Levi helps with that, Levi is OOC, Levi is a sweeheart, M/M, Mentioned Carla Yeager, Mentioned Erwin Smith, Mentioned Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Platonic and/or romantic relationship, Why are you still here go read better stuff, a world without titans makes levi mellow, based off imagination forest, don't eat me alive, i am living trash, i have no life, im sorry if it's bad, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_inanities/pseuds/daily_inanities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been shielded from the world outside his little clearing the forest ever since he was a young child. Eren never quite minded, but he was a curious boy who wants to see the outside. He wanted to be loved despite what seperated him from society. But according to his mother's warning, he needed to avoid contact...</p><p>"Don't look in their eyes, or you will turn them to stone."</p><p>So, he remained in his safe haven in the woods, sheltered away from the harsh reality of this cruel, cruel world.</p><p> Until Levi showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Outside This Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Freckled jesus, why am I submiting this-
> 
> But I used my medicore writing skills to whip up my first story on here, and I had my inspiration for it by listening to Imagination Forest. I guess I ran out of Ereri fics to read for the time being and just went with it.
> 
> Sorry if it's bad, it's my first try at publishing something like this. I'll polish up my writing skills before posting again..
> 
> (Also, please excuse any mistakes I may make and OOCness e-e)
> 
> Also, Levi isn't meant to really be an intimidating character here, so like I said, major OOC.
> 
> My excuse is just there's no titans, and Levi never had the underground experience in this au, causing Levi to just be pretty chill.

Eren examined the contents of the book of tales his mother read to him when he was smaller. It was a simple enough work, mostly due to the fact it was designed for youngsters. But Eren didn't mind much, as long as it kept him preoccupied.

The teen scanned the familiar words on the rather yellowed page, which had been worn down after years of use. He had already read this one upon hundreds of times before, and could probably recite it by heart if asked, but it didn't make the contents any less enthralling to him. 

The particular story he had been reading was one of a beautiful maiden and the countless princes trying to court her for her gorgeous appearance. She was known to be cold and heartless as the story gies, but that didn't hinder her suitors.

Predictably, the maiden had never accepted any of their gifts, no matter how grubby or lavish they were. She had turn most of them down with out sparing a second glance.

Th only one she ever paid notice to was an odd fellow that was always looked down upon for his behavior. He had no outstanding qualities, but she loved him for who he was. This was due to him being the only one who treated her like an equal and charmed her with his personality. So, they soon married, and they lived happily ever after.

Despite it being a child's average bedtime story, Eren was absolutely head over heels for the tale. He loved how it demonstrated how love was skin deep, and it only mattered what was inside. He could relate to it, honestly. Wasn't he the same...?

Eren closed his book abruptly. He didn't finish the lingering thought.

He left his negative thoughts and memories for the time being. Instead, he focused his attention on the window. A pair of mismatched eyes reflected lightly in the glass, one the color of honey while the other a soft viridian, and Eren took notice to his reflection after gently brushing his tan fingers against the cool surface of the window. He smiled happily at his reflection. It was like the wind blew away his bad thoughts.

The brunette reached for the latch that sealed him off from the world to open it meticulously. Recoiling suddenly, the teenager stumbled back, but not before releasing the latch of the window, causing it to spring forward. 

Sighing in relief at not being smacked in the face (He'd made the mistake too many times for comfort), the boy approached the window sill to let the sun shine it's rays upon him. Along with the warm light flooding his tiny cabin, Eren was greeted with the soft song of the birds' that lulled him into a comfortable sense of security. He eased his smile back into place, now joining the birds with a pleasant whistle whilst leaning on the window sill. The air was alive with the chirps and Eren's responding tune, and it seemed all the animals of the forest bleary from sleep. This was routine.

A chirping not a ways off startled him, making him jump slightly, forcing him from his reverie. He looked around, puzzled look on his face before he spotted the cause.  
A tiny bird cheeped, having sat on the sill close to his ear. A light chuckle resounded in his throat as he extended his hand.

"Hey little guy. Where on earth are you from?" The teen murmured gently as the bird took flight to a nearby branch. He grinned in delight while softly continuing to his tune. The bird continued it's melodious tune, now joining with Eren after accepting this tune as a response. 

The boy's whistle trailed off once his little singing partner departed. He adopted a look of disappointment when his temporary companion had fled (Somewhat comparable to a kicked puppy) leaving him alone yet again. 

Eren sat against the window sill for a long while, deciding to simply observe for a bit. The pleasing sounds of nature was quite enjoyable to him, and he wished it to never stop. He watched hours after the morning sun ascended, signaling afternoon, and the bird songs had long since halted. The silence hung in the air, and the brunette's thoughts trailed off. Sharp eyes spied his wind up clock, which told him it was around two in the after noon. Sighing in annoyance that he'd wasted the day, Eren shut the window, It's use worn for the day. The teenager glanced at his table, knowing what to expect. The book he'd placed to the side earlier in favor of immersing himself in his surroundings sat there, untouched.

...

•.•.•.•.•.•

The boy sipped the herbal tea he had brewed for himself. A somewhat sour look soon settled as the taste settled on his tongue. It was rather bland, the cause of which Eren running low on the usual sweeteners, and the overall flavor was somewhat nasty. But beggars couldn't be choosers.

He'd made the tea in an attempt to calm his nerves, and despite the acerbic taste, it was working. To some degree, he supposed.

Eren had resorted to relaxing (Hah. As if he could relax.) in the wooden chair by the window. It wasn't the most comfortable seating option, but it was functional, so kept it to himself. Besides, his cries would fall to deaf ears.

Eren yanked his mind in a different direction to clear his mind of Carla for the moment. He didn't want to think aboutvthat.

Instead, he took to wondering of what the world was like outside his little bubble, which was a common past time of the boy. He liked to imagine what it looked like, but he could only base his observations on where he had been located throughout his life, so the outcome he'd imagined as an endless forest wasn't too grand. 

Eren set down the tea he'd been drinking, but he didn't have the will to finish it right then. The taste was bad enough, but he just didn't need it.

 

That is, until he heard the unmistakeable sound of another voice.

 

"Oi! Any body in there?"

 

Eren felt himself freeze up, and immediately back away from the window. He almost tripped over his own feet while scooting back. In his haste, he had knocked over his cup and it spilled over his desk. But Eren had worse things to worry about.

Like the stranger, who'd continued his incessant calling.

Memories of the last time he had encountered other humans, which had also been the day Carla died, wrecked him with spouts of fear and sorrow as he spoke with a trembling voice,

"What can I do?"

As if to make his situation worse, a rather loud knocking noise resounded through the cabin as the stranger called again. "Anybody home? Hello?" 

In that moment, he turned on his heel.

Eren tried to run, but his foot caught on one of the loose floor boards, and he came tumbling down. A rather loud crash followed once he fell to the floor. Then, silence.

But he didn't care. All hoped is this person would heed his warnings.

Part of the door wouldn't budge from not having been opened for a long time. Releasing a low grunt, the person put their weight on the door, and came to stand in the doorway.

Which left Eren exposed and alone. While in that situation, he protected his eyes from the person. He trembled in the slightest, and the intruder's breath caught in their throat as they laid their eyes on him.

He bet he was a sight for sore eyes. A ragged old kid sprawled on the floor while desperately covering his face. Yeah. Smooth.

Instead of being rational, and apologizing for his outburst, or running, Eren whispered in a voice thickly laced in fear.

"Don't look in my eyes." He was petrified, but kept on for the moment. "You'll turn into stone if you do."

The strange man stared down in the fear-driven teen in surprise. What did he mean?

"Tch. Who told you that, kid?" He tried to ask, but the kid merely sat there with a hand over his eyes.

"My mother."

"..Has it happened before? "

Eren paused. That threw him off guard. The grip he had over his eyes visibly slackened.

"No.. " The teen all but whimpered.

"Then why the hell are you all cooped up in here? Is it because you're scared to interact?" The male prodded further. When receiving no verbal response, he continued.

"I.. Used to be like you. I didn't know how to make new friends properly once I lost my old ones, until some people practically forced me, tooth and nail, out of my shell. Stubborn shits." Despite his tone, Eren couldn't detect any malice within them. The man continuted, "They're why I'm here today. Exploring, adventuring, whatever you want to call discovering something new."

Eren glanced over at the man, and his dropped his hand. "You said you were.. Like me?" He received a simple nod, and then abruptly turned to see the person.

His gunmetal eyes widened when he met Eren's, and he raised his pencil-thin eyebrows. "Told you, brat. I'm not dead. Now come on, you want to meet my friends? They're called Hanji and Erwin. I'm sure they'd like you." He held out a hand to pull Eren up, and after a minute of hesitation, he grasped his hand. After a moment, the man commented, as more of an afterthought, "You can call me Levi."

Eren had to think for a second before responding.

"I'd like that. And my name is Eren.. Levi."


End file.
